The invention relates to a positioning and clamping device for tools and/or workpieces, comprising a basic body, a piston arranged such as to be displaceable in the basic body, a pin arranged such that it can be connected to the piston, and at least one locking means for locking the positioning and clamping device relative to a work or tool holder designed to be complementary to the basic body.
In the machine tool industry, workpieces are machined with computer-controlled tools in a “machining center”. In order to accurately position the workpiece and hold it in place with respect to the tool, or vice versa, quick-action clamping systems are used. A quick-action clamping system ensures that the position of the tool or of the workpiece can be reproducible and accurately defined in the three-dimensional coordinate system which forms the basis for the control by the computer. If the tool or the machine tool has to be changed frequently in the course of the machining of the workpiece, it must be ensured for the computer control that the workpiece is always located again at the same place in the coordinate system.
A device of the generic type for the releasable retention of workpieces on machine tools is known from DE 10116229 A1. A cylindrical receptacle for a matching piston is formed in a basic body. The piston is moved in the Z direction against a spring force by a hydraulic or pneumatic medium. A clamping pin, which is connected to a pallet, is mounted in a ball sleeve such as to be movable in the Z direction. In the ball sleeve, a plurality of balls are arranged in a radially movable manner at the circumference of the clamping pin. Due to specially designed clamping surfaces on the clamping pin and on the piston, the clamping pin is centered and clamped in place by the movement of the piston.
Proceeding from this prior art, the object of the invention is to specify a positioning and clamping device which has an accuracy within the micrometer range, is composed of as few parts as possible and ensures a long service life and has as high a clamping and retaining force as possible.